Last Chance (BTS)
by northernlightdream
Summary: Jungkook is the second heir to the JJK group and attends one of the most prestigious colleges in Korea where students with extraordinary backgrounds attend. But on his first day, he witnesses just how cruel the elite students can be and due to his actions, he makes himself a target of the school. But he has both the power and knowledge to fight back, making some unexpected friends
1. chapter 1

Jungkook rested his head against his hand as he stared out the car window, looking longily at the empty playground as they passed by it. He remembered it as if it was yesterday.

 _13 years ago..._

Jungkook sat huddled against a tree, his knees brought up to his chest as he rested his head on his arms. He began to sniffle as his crying subdued.

"What's wrong?" A voice filled with concern asked. A little boy squatted in front of him.

Jungkook lifted his head and saw a scrawny boy with ruffled black hair.

"I'm lost." Jungkook responded with a trembling voice.

The boy tilted his head to the side, staring curiously at Jungkook, making a 'hmmm...' sound.

"What?" Jungkook asked, awkwardly avoiding the boy's gaze.

"What's your name?" He asked, a wide smile spreading on his face as he stood up and offered his hand to Jungkook.

"Jungkook." He grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Jungkook... Kook...cookie..." The boy began to drool. "I'm going to call you Kookie." He said with a tone of finality. "My name is Jimin."

Jungkook began to giggle, already feeling better.

"Let's go." He pulled Jungkook towards the sidewalk that circled the park.

"Where are we going?" He asked, trotting along.

"To my friend. I'm not very good with directions, but he is." He pulled him along towards the playground where a kid with overalls and a pink hat sat on the swing, twisting in circles.

"Hey! I brought a new friend!" He waved at him to get his attention.

The boy in overalls smiled at them, showing off his dimples, and came walking towards them.

"Who's this?" He asked, giving the boy a once over.

Jungkook hid a little behind Jimin. "His name is Kookie!" Jimin smiled wide, proud to show off his nicknameing skills.

The boy with the pink hat just stared at Jimin in exasperation. "What's your name?" He asked in frustration, peeking around Jimin; completely ignoring him.

"My name is Jungkook."

"Jungkook... Kook... Kookie." He put a hand up to his chin and nodded approvingly as he understood Jimin's logic. "I'm Namjoon."

"Jungkookie is lost." Jimin jumped back in.

"He's lost?" Namjoon frowned. "What happened?"

Jungkook was ashamed as he told them his story. He had run away from his nanny when she said she wouldn't take him to the zoo. "Do you know where Rowan Street is?"

"You live in that area?!" A shocked Namjoon exclaimed.

"Yes..." Jungkook replied nervously. "Is.. is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Not at all." Namjoon reassured him. "Let's go. I'll take you there." He started walking in the opposite direction, towards the high class neighborhoods.

 _Present..._

He sighed. The next couple of days he went back to that same playground and stayed there for hours, waiting for the two to show up again. But they never did.

"Master Jungkook!" He snapped out of his daze as the person proceeded to call out his name again.

"We've arrived."

Jungkook grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as the driver opened the door for him. He stared up at the prestigious college campus. Only the elite of the elite could enter. Those included business owners, heirs, prodigies, etc.

He just happened to be the second heir to the JJK group. He walked around the campus, staring left and right at the finely trimmed greenery. Not a leaf was out of place, and flowers from all the colors of the rainbow were arranged in patterns. The fountain that decorated the front entrance sprayed water high up, doing a water show. And the large windows that clearly showed the riches of the classrooms; luxurious office desks and comfy chairs, a large whiteboard with expensive vases and decorations dotting the room.

He accidentally bumped into someone while in awe of the school.

"Excuse you." The girl remarked in a snarky tone.

"I'm sorry!" Jungkook quickly apologized, checking to make sure she was okay.

The girl changed her tone when she saw his face. "It's okay, love." She winked at him. "I'll see you around." She trailed her fingertips across his chest.

Jungkook rolled his eyes. Why was he surprised? He'd been surrounded by girls like her his entire life. And it wasn't about to change when he was in a school surrounded by spoiled, rich students.

He looked at his schedule to find his first class. "English II... second floor... class number 20..." He muttered to himself. He headed through the grand double doors and towards the large staircase. Just as he reached the first few steps, he heard screaming, causing him to jump. He quickly whirled around towards the sound.

In the main hall, girls were swarming to the entrance, creating a passage in front of the doors.

A guy walked in, waving and blowing kisses at the girls, making them squeal with every kiss. They yelled his name in hopes of him looking at them for even just a second. His smile widened as his fan base went wild, his ego fueled.

He stopped short and turned to one of the girls and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her in close. "You look lovely today, princess." He complimented, gliding his fingers through her hair, to tuck the strands behind her ear.

The girl nearly melted in his arms, as her friends tried to grab her so she wouldn't hit the floor. A second of silence passed before a raging uproar exploded among the jealous girls.

He smiled a devious smile as he tried to 'sooth' the crowd. "Maybe one of you will be the lucky princess tomorrow."

The girls shrieked in excitement at the idea of Mr. Worldwide Handsome acknowledging them.

Jungkook scrunched up his face in disgust which didn't go unnoticed by 'Mr. Worldwide Handsome' as he looked up at that exact moment. He winked up at him and made a heart shape with his hands, sending it his way.

Jungkook felt the hairs on his arms stand on end as all the girls glared daggers at him.

Taken aback by that guy's action, and being frightened by the girls, he hauled himself up the stairs and into the classroom.

He sighed in relief when he saw that no one had arrived yet. Scanning his eyes among the desks, he found his name and plopped into the soft office chair, swirling around in it. "Hehe, they look like ants." He laughed to himself as he caught glimpses of the students on the ground. However, while he was spinning, he failed to notice the other student that had walked in.

Upon one of his spins, he saw a flash of pink. He dug his heels into the floor to stop his spinning, causing him to lurch forward and hit his knee on the side of the desk. He pretended to rummage through his backpack to hide his embarrassment and to rub his throbbing knee.

He felt the other guy staring at him and Jungkook prayed that he would move on and ignore him.

To his relief, other students started shuffling in and sitting in their respective seats. From the corner of his eye, he saw the girl he bumped into from earlier sit next to him. He groaned internally.

"Good morning, good morning!" A voice boomed as the door was shut. A slightly bald man with a pot belly came walking in. "My name is Mr. Spazziano." He introduced himself in English. "But you can call me Mr. Spazz." He laughed at his own joke.

Him and the nine other students greeted him and the class began.

Mr. Spazz grabbed a marker and wrote a quote on the board.

He turned towards the class. "Can anyone translate that into English?"

Jungkook stared at the board, scrambling to figure out how to translate it. He began to write out the words he knew in English and hopefully stream together a coherent sentence.

"Anyone?" The teacher asked again, scanning the room for volunteers. His eyes landed on Jungkook and he tried his best to look like he was in deep thought to give him extra time. Which to be fair, he was. He continued to glance in confusion between the whiteboard and his paper of measly words.

"I can translate it." A voice called out from the other side of the room.

"Ah! Mr. Kim! Go on ahead and give it your best shot." The teacher eagerly encouraged.

The student from earlier that saw Jungkook being a dork, stood up.

"People come from all different types of backgrounds," He began, pronouncing the sentence flawlessly. Jungkook looked on in admiration as he continued. "Every single one of them should be treated like they're worth giving a chance." He finished, promptly sitting back down.

Jungkook mentally applauded him for what he was guessing was a perfect translation based on the teacher's expression. But regardless of what the teacher thought, he was amazed by his pronunciation and the ability to form a coherent sentence so easily. Jungkook only hoped he could get as good as him.

"Absolutely beautiful." The teacher praised him.

Suddenly, someone snickered as they quickly put away their phone.

"What's so funny?" The teacher asked, annoyed at the student for having her phone out.

"It's just funny hearing him say it." She giggled again, sneering at him.

"Yeah." Another person chimed in. "As if we'd give a scholarship student a chance." He put as much malice into his words as possible.

Jungkook was shocked by their behavior. _Why were they treating him like that?_ _And what exactly was a scholarship student?_

He glanced at the guy to see how he would react. He said nothing. He just stared forward at the board as if he didn't hear anything. And Jungkook thought for a moment that he just wasn't paying attention until he noticed the vice like grip he had on his pen.

"Mr. Kim worked hard to be where he is right now." The teacher defended him. "Unlike the lot of you who attend this college by default because of your parents." He scolded, angry that they would pick on someone just because of their status.

Some of the students scoffed in annoyance, while others rolled their eyes.

"If that's how you want to be, then fine. Pop quiz. Anyone that gets below an eighty must stay after class and clean the classroom."

Jungkook's heart started racing. He wasn't ready for it. His hands started to sweat as the teacher began to write questions on the board. He looked at the first question and his mind went blank. _Okay, no need to freak out. I'll just move onto the next question and come back to the first one._ He tried to calm himself down. However, he started to feel defeated when he realized the second question was based off the first one.

By the time it took for him to read each question and attempt to solve them, the guy called Mr. Kim stood up and handed in his piece of paper to the teacher who looked over it and said loudly, "Amazing. A perfect score."

Jungkook groaned as he slammed his head down on the desk. _I'm screwed._ He thought.

"Mr. Jeon, is there a problem?" The teacher asked, one eyebrow raised as he stared at his student in confusion.

Jungkook immediately straightened himself. Unfortunately, his paper followed suit as it stuck to his forehead due to the sweat. He quickly grabbed it, laughing nervously.

"No. No. Everything is fine." He responded in English, hoping he would get a curve when he handed in his paper.

He tried to make himself as little as possible. He gave it his best shot and ten minutes later he handed his answers to the teacher.

The teacher grabbed a red pen and started marking off a lot of his answers. Each stroke of the pen made Jungkook lose more and more hope.

The teacher frowned and handed him his paper. Jungkook felt his stomach drop as he saw his grade at the top of his paper. Next to it was written, "See me after class."

He walked towards his desk with wobbly legs, sprawling himself on the cold, shiny wood.

He waited for the others to finish. In the end, it was just him, the girl from earlier, and the two that made fun of that guy.

"The cleaning supplies are in that closet." The teacher pointed to something behind them. "Decide among yourselves who gets what chore."

They went and opened the closet. Each grabbed an item, fumbling on how to use them properly.

Jungkook got stuck with cleaning the windows.

As he went about his business trying to make the windows as clear as possible, he couldn't help but remember the incident from before. He put his forehead against the window as he groaned from embarrassment. When the wave of embarrassment passed, he lifted his head and sprayed the section where his forehead left an imprint and wiped away the suds. Below he watched the students walking around, a certain group of people catching his attention. They were... pushing someone? Jungkook moved to get a better look.

"What the heck..." He mumbled to himself as he saw a guy grab the books out of the other guy's hands and run away with them, teasing him with the books which he kept just out of reach.

"What are you looking at?" The same snarky girl from before asked as she walked up next to Jungkook.

She immediately noticed what he was looking at and started laughing. "That must be a scholarship student." She pressed herself against the glass to get a better view. The very same glass that Jungkook had just cleaned.

"What's so funny about that?" He snapped at the girl, both annoyed by her messing up the window and her laughing at the student still getting picked on. This time they were starting to shove him around the group.

"You're not seriously defending a scholarship student, are you?" She asked in disbelief.

Jungkook about had it with her. "What's a scholarship student?! And why is everyone so against them?!" He exploded in rage. His voice echoed throughout the room and everyone stopped to stare at him.

"You don't know what a scholarship student is? Really?"

Jungkook stayed silent and waited for an explanation.

"It's someone that's been admitted to the school that has no elite background. They're literally nobodies who think they can fit in with people like us." She sounded like she was genuinely disgusted with them.

"But the reason they're admitted is because they have exceptional talents or score high on the entrance exam." A voice chimed in from behind. He turned around and saw the teacher leaning against the desk with his arms crossed.

"That student, Mr. Kim, is highly intelligent. His English skills are especially phenomenal."

Jungkook opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the other students cracking up, yelling, "OhmyGod! They really did it!"

Jungkook looked back out the window and was mortified. He saw the student in the fountain, bending down and grabbing what seemd to be a notebook. He squinted his eyes to see the student's face but couldn't manage but his outfit, which had a pink handkerchief.

Jungkook dropped everything in his hands and sprinted out of the classroom. He looked like he was gliding above the stairs as he descended them, tumbling at one point, but regaining both his balance and speed immediately. He was huffing by the time he got there, his chest heaving with every breath.

The boy was still rummaging through the water, picking up his belongings and placing them on the side of the fountain.

As Jungkook managed to catch his breath, he took off his shoes and socks, rolling up his pants as well as his sleeves.

He got in the fountain and shivered as the cold water touched his skin. _He must be freezing_. He thought as he looked at the guy called Mr. Kim who was drenched; his clothes were sticking to his body and water dripped down his hair.

Something bumped his leg and he looked down to see the pen that Mr. Kim had a vice like grip on earlier. Kind of ironic that it ended up in here because of those bullies. He picked it up and turned to pick up the notebook that was in a constant loop of being submerged in water and reaching the surface because of a stream of water. The sudden movement made the guy jump and whirl around defensively. He relaxed a little when he saw Jungkook holding his pen and notebook.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, squinting his eyes, his guard was up as he tried to guess what Jungkook's intentions were. "Aren't you one of them?"

"What do you mean?" Jungkook asked, placing the things in his arms on the side of the fountain.

"Well... you know. The stuck up, rich brats of this school who think they're better than you just because they have a pedigree." His face was distorted in disgust and then fear as he realized what he just said.

"Pffft.." Jungkook tried to hold back his laughter, even covering his mouth to stop it, but Mr. Kim's description of the students here was too funny. "Pedigree? Ahahaha!" He clutched his stomach as his sides began to hurt.

Mr. Kim laughed nervously, unsure of what to do in this type of situation.

Jungkook wiped away a tear. "You're too funny." He wiped his hands on the spots where his pants were still dry and took out his phone to make a call which lasted only a few seconds.

"I do have a pedigree. I'm actually the descendant of a reputable line of huskies," Jungkook began, snickering at the joke, "but I'm helping you because I'm disgusted with the way people treat you. So what if you're a 'scholarship student'?"

Mr. Kim grimaced. "But they'll pick on you too." He looked around him and noticed a lot of people were watching them.

Jungkook shrugged. "So? I know how they think." He didn't elaborate on what he meant, but that devious smile that spread across Jungkook's face made Mr. Kim shiver.

Jungkook bent down to pick up another item. "Come on. Let's get the rest of your stuff. I'm freezing!"

Mr. Kim said nothing and just started picking up his things.

When they finally finished, Jungkook broke the silence first. "Alright. Let's go." He said, grabbing his shoes and socks.

"Go where?" Mr. Kim asked, a little wary. He began to doubt that Jungkook was helping him just because it was the right thing to do.

Jungkook saw him tense up. "Relax. I'm not going to do anything bad. We're both soaking wet and it's cold outside. Do you wanna catch a cold?"

Mr. Kim started walking with Jungkook to what seemed to be his driver. They opened the doors where towels were laid on the seats to avoid water damage and freshly cleaned blankets straight out of the dryer where ready for the taking.

Mr. Kim and Jungkook quickly wrapped the blankets around themselves, snuggling up in them like a cocoon.

"Thank you for everything." Mr. Kim was more than grateful for his kindness.


	2. Sweet Mistake

"Where are we going?" Mr. Kim asked, looking out the window to figure out where he was based on his surroundings.

"To my place. I can give you some clothes to change into."

"Oh no, you don't have to go that far for me!" Mr. Kim politely declined, not wanting to bother him anymore.

"Don't worry about it." Jungkook smiled, reassuring him that it really wasn't a problem at all. "By the way, Mr. Kim, what's your name?"

Mr. Kim hesitated. His mind went blank as he thought of a response. "Uh..uh.. Just call me RM." He mentally smacked himself.Is that really the best you can come up with, idiot?Mr. Kim groaned on the inside, dreading his answer.

"RM?" Jungkook's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "RM?" He asked again, just to make sure he heard right.

Mr. Kim started to panic a little. He groaned internally again; lying went against his morals, but he couldn't let Jungkook know who he was. He couldn't let him know he was Kim Namjoon. "Yeah... I don't like my name. So I tell people to call me RM." Haha...That's a reasonable excuse? Right? Right?!He tried to reassure himself.

Jungkook just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, RM it is." He extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm Jungkook."

Namjoon released the breath he was holding and grabbed a hold of his hand, shaking it. "But you really don't have to take me to your house."

Jungkook frowned. "I was brought up better than that." He tightened the blanket around himself, slightly upset at the fact that RM probably didn't trust him. Not that he blamed him, but he really was just trying to help.

Namjoon just sighed. He'd figure something out. The rest of the car ride was just complete silence between the two.

The driver slowed the car down and waited for the gates to open. Once wide enough, he slipped through them, entering the courtyard of Jungkook's house.

Or rather, his mansion.

He gawked at the sheer size of the front of the mansion. From what he could tell, it was already at least ten times bigger than his entire house. And why a fountain in the courtyard? He was puzzled by the rich and their fascination with fountains.

He jumped when his car door was swung open by the driver.

"After you, Mr. Kim." He motioned with his hand for Namjoon to climb out of the car.

"Thank you." He awkwardly responded to the man, unused to people treating him like this.

"Let's go." Jungkook led him through the grand front doors, where the passing maids bowed their heads as they greeted them.

He looked around, spotting decorations that were probably worth more than he was. He clutched his backpack firmly to his body and stayed at least three feet away from the objects so he wouldn't accidentally knock over something. His affinity for breaking things was on a phenomenal level. And that's the last thing he needed... To repay Jungkook for something that would probably take a lifetime to pay back.

"Why so stiff?" Jungkook asked, observing RM's rigid posture and terrified expression.

"Relax. Feel as if you're in your own home." He tried to calm down Namjoon. He lead him up a large set of wide stairs, made of white granite, a deep royal blue carpet resting gracefully on the steps.

"My room's not too far away from here." They turned down a long hallway, Jungkook's room being the last one.

"If you don't mind me asking," Namjoon began, "but why is your room all the way down here?" As they trekked through the large house, he couldn't help but notice all the unoccupied rooms they passed before reaching Jungkook's.

Jungkook stopped short with his hand frozen on the doorknob. Namjoon immediately felt the tension in the air, a dark aura forming around Jungkook. "Sometime... Sometimes I like to be far away from things." Jungkook answered cautiously, not elaborating any further.

Namjoon immediately dropped the subject, seeing as it was an uncomfortable one for Jungkook.

Jungkook threw open his door, announcing, "Tada! My room!" His cheerful disposition made it seem as if nothing had happened just a few seconds ago.

Namjoon was floored as he entered the bedroom. First off, the sheer size of it was impressive enough. And second, the decoration was on point. He had posters of G-dragon and Iron man hanging on the walls, a large flat screen TV just across his king sized bed. An impressive collection of movies and gaming consoles just underneath. To his right, there were large windows that overlooked a humongous garden. There was even a maze of hedges that led to a lake.

Something caught his attention and he laughed when he saw the collection of bunnies. Ones that ranged as big as he was, to tiny ones that you could hang on a keychain.

Jungkook looked at what he was laughing at, and he quickly picked up his blanket and dived in front of the bunnies, hiding them. "It's not what you think it is!"

Namjoon raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation.

Jungkook began to blush as he explained why he had such a large collection of bunnies. "Everyone makes fun of me, saying I'm like a bunny. The one who started it was my brother." He sighed, then smiled widely. "So now I get bunny gifts from him and the maids that have been with me since I was little."

Namjoon burst out laughing at his explanation. He went to go take off the blanket to display the collection. "Don't cover them up. It's nice to have people care for you like this." He smiled, trying to surpress the twinge of jealousy. But he was better than that; in all honesty, seeing Jungkook being loved made him genuinely happy.

"I guess when you put it that way..." Jungkook trailed off as he rummaged through his closet. "Here. I think these should fit you." He held out an elegantly designed blue suit, strips of white attached at the hems of the suit.

Namjoon's eyes went wide at the quality of the material. He started to shake his hands in front of him, refusing to wear such a high quality outfit.

"Take it. The bathrooms over there." Jungkook pointed behind him with his thumb. There was no discussing. "The towels are under the sink."

Namjoon sighed, admitting defeat as he took the suit and headed towards the bathroom. He peeled off his wet clothes and rubbed himself dry with the softest towel he had ever touched.

When he put on the clothes and looked in the mirror, he was taken aback. So this is what he would look like in such a high quality suit. He slowly let out a deep breath as he rested his hand against the mirror and hung his head. "What am I doing here?" He sadly mumbled to himself.

He walked out of the bathroom only to find that Jungkook wasn't in the room. He looked around the room, confused to where he could have gone.

"Jungkook??" He called out, turning in circles.

An older maid peeked inside the room. "Mr. Kim?"

Namjoon jumped, a hand placed over his rapidly beating heart.

"Jungkook was called into a meeting. He said he shouldn't be long. And to ask if you wanted to eat something in the meantime. We'll make you anything you want, sweetpea." She smiled warmly at Namjoon.

Namjoon returned her smile. "No thank you, ma'am. I have to get going. I got a lot of homework to finish." He laughed nervously, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"If only Jungkook was as diligent as you." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Um.. Tell him I'll return his suit soon." With a suit this elegant, he had to take it to the dry cleaners.

The maid perked up. "Keep it!"

This time, it was too much for Namjoon. "No, I'm okay. I appreciate the kind offer, but I must refuse."

"Pish posh." The maid waved her hand dismissively. "That boy hasn't worn that suit in over a year! So take it."

Namjoon was unsure of how to deal with this situation. It was out of his comfort zone. He really just wanted to go home.

The maid noticed how uncomfortable he was. "Let's take you home, love." She lead him back downstairs and told him to wait while she got everything ready. When she was done, she came and got him, bringing him out to the courtyard where a driver was waiting.

"Ano... Tell Jungkook that I am grateful for his help. And thank you for being so nice to me." He bowed to show his gratitude.

The maid grabbed his hand and placed something soft in it. "Don't look at it until you get home." She squeezed his hand one more time before he scrambled into the car, with her waving him off as the car peeled out of the courtyard.

As promised, he didn't look at what was given to him until he was dropped off in front of his house. When he looked down, he immediately felt his blood run cold and he broke out into a cold sweat as his heart hammered against his chest. In his hand was a little Ryan plushie doll.

"No way..." He began to panic. "There's no way she could have recognized me." He started to laugh, running a hand through his hair; his way of dealing with stress being uncanny. He quickly shoved the toy in his backpack and walked into his house, trying to control his emotions.

As he walked in and sat down to take off his shoes, he felt a pair of hands touch his back and he jumped to his feet as fast as if the floor was falling underneath him and he needed to get out of the way.

His mom burst out laughing, snorting at times from the force. She tried to speak to him but only managed gibberish.

"Mah!" He yelled angrily. He just calmed himself down and now his blood pressure spiked through the roof again.

"I- I- pfft. I'm... I'm sorry... Pfft." She snickered, trying to get out a proper apology.

Namjoon huffed. "I'm home!" He yelled and then in a girly tone he said, "Oh my! Welcome home, son!" He clamped his hands together as he put on an angelic smile. " _That's_ how most mothers welcome home their sons!" He scolded.

His mother stopped laughing and just stared at him for what seemed like hours. Then she burst out laughing even harder than before.

Namjoon let out a sigh in frustration and walked around his mother to go to his room but was stopped by her hand suddenly grabbing his arm.

"Where did you get that suit?" She asked pleasantly, an angelic, fake smile plastered on her face.

Namjoon's eyes widened as he had forgotten he was wearing Jungkook's suit. His mind went blank for a few seconds as his mouth opened and closed. His mom waited patiently for his response.

"I uh... Something happened at school and I got lent this suit." To be fair, it's not like he was completely lying.

She let go of him, her fake smile becoming more eerie. "My... How generous of that person who lent you that suit. We must thank them properly. How about dinner?"

Namjoon was starting to panic. "No!" He automatically yelled, making his mom raise an eyebrow at him.

"I mean... no. That won't be necessary." He didn't want to disappoint her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Namjoon... You're a horrible liar. Every since you were a teeny little boy." She fondly recalled a memory. "Like that time you grabbed a cookie out of the jar and tried lying to me while you still had crumbs on your face." She pinched his cheeks.

"But please, love. Stay away from them." She pleaded. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Not again." The look on her face was heartbreaking. No doubt painful memories were flashing through her mind.

He downcasted his eyes. He knew she was right, but Jungkook's kindness made his resolve waver.

 _The next day..._

Jungkook drummed his fingers against the wooden desk impatiently. He was the first to arrive. _Maybe because of "Mr. Worldwide Handsome" blocking the entrace to the building with his swarm of fangirls._ Jungkook rolled his eyes at the incident he barley avoided.

He heard shuffling and spun on his chair towards the entrance, hoping it was Namjoon. To his luck, it was.

"RM!" He called out, basically springing out of his chair. "I'm so sorry about leaving you like that earlier!" He looked like he was genuinely sorry. "I was forced to talk to someone I really didn't want to." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Namjoon was about to tell him that it was okay until he noticed something on the corner of his desk. "Get lost scholarship student" was etched into the wood.

Namjoon grimaced, angry that they would ruin such a nice piece of furniture. It was mahogany too! He was going to use his book to cover it up but Jungkook stopped him. "Wait!" He told him, running to grab something from his backpack.

Namjoon looked at him with concern as Jungkook proudly displayed what looked like a crayon.

"Wha.. Is that a crayon?" Namjoon asked in disbelief.

"Yurp!" Jungkook began to color over the words to hide them. "They're specifically made to hide chips or scrapes on wooden furniture!"

"And you carry that around with you??" Namjoon was trying to understand Jungkook.

"For now. Remember what I told you yesterday?" He asked, wiping off the excess crayon shavings from the desk, satisfied with his work.

"Which part?" Namjoon was puzzled.

"I told you that I know how they think. I figured something like this would happen so I went to the store yesterday and bought some." Students started to shuffle in and so he headed back to his desk, glancing over his desk to make sure he didn't have anything written on there. He was surprised that no one wrote anything yet.

It seemed that everyone had their eyes on Namjoon, waiting to see his reaction.

Though he tried to not let it bother him, it really started to get under his skin. These rich students were like vultures, waiting for him to get upset.

One of the students was even bold enough to walk up to Namjoon. At this point, Jungkook was at the edge of his seat, ready to react if anything bad were to happen.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Did you not see the message?!" They yelled, slamming their hands down on the desk. They glanced at where the message was supposed to be.

"What the??" They did a double take. "Yoosung! I thought you wrote on his desk!"

Yoosung stood up and walked over to the desk, complaining the whole way there that he must be blind because he did it this morning.

Namjoon didn't say a word as he watched the two bicker. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to Namjoon.

"See? This thing came in handy!" Jungkook triumphantly raised the crayon in the air. "And it was only a dollar!" That last part made him really happy. Even if he was rich, a good bargain was a good bargain.

The whole class turned to look at Jungkook who was waving the crayon in the air like a five year old, with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Did you cover it up?" One of the students asked in disbelief.

"Yea." There wasn't even a hint of regret in Jungkook's voice.

"You do realize he's a nobody scholarship student, right??" Another one asked, just to clarify if Jungkook was in his right state of mind.

"What?!" Jungkook's mouth opened in shock. He looked at Namjoon in disbelief. "You're a scholarship student? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Namjoon in disgust.

Namjoon felt his stomach drop, his face completely shrouded in shock and hurt. Was Jungkook's kindness a lie? He was too shocked to give a proper response.

However, Jungkook's demeanor did a 360 as he dropped his charade. "Just kidding." He sang. "Because I don't care if he's a scholarship student or not." The looks he got from the other students made him want to laugh, but he held it in. It wasn't time to laugh just yet.

At this point, he knew he had made himself an enemy of the students in the school. He'd give it two or three days before the entire school found out.

English class went without interruption, only a few glares here and there that were directed towards Jungkook.

When class was dismissed, everyone stood, ready to go to lunch. On the way out, a classmate threw their backpack over their shoulder, hitting Jungkook in the process. Jungkook lurched forward, trying to catch himself against the desk as his backpack went tumbling to the ground.

Jungkook smiled to himself. Today was going to be interesting.

He walked up to Namjoon and before he could get a single word out, Namjoon snapped at him. "You need to stop defending me. I mean, thank you. But you'll become a target too."

"Pssshhh." Was Jungkook's response as he picked up Namjoon's backpack and walked out the door. He stopped just outside the entrance. "You coming or not?" He shook Namjoon's backpack for emphasis that he had no choice. "Hurry up. The bimbibap is going to be gone!"

Namjoon reluctantly got up, following after Jungkook.

"Why?" Namjoon asked quietly.

"Why what?" Jungkook asked, drooling as he thought about the school's bimbibap.

"Why go out of your way to stand up for me?" It still didn't sit well with him. Did he know? The Ryan plushie crossed his mind.

"I already told you. I find it disgusting the way they treat you."

Namjoon grimaced.

"Alright! We made it just in time!" Jungkook exclaimed happily, grabbing a bowl of bimbibap. He went down the line to grab some fruit and banana milk.

He and Namjoon sat at a table, Jungkook shoveling his food down. Suddenly, something hit the side of his face and slid down on the table. Reflexively he went to wipe it off, shivering in disgust when he saw it was a mashed up ball of fish.

He looked towards the direction of the offender and it was the guy who had slammed his hands against Namjoon's desk.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and continued to eat. _How pathetic._ He thought. But then the bombardment of balled up napkins started to hit their table. Jungkook tried to control his temper, squeezing his chopsticks to the point where his knuckles turned white, but when a napkin filled with food hit his uniform and dirtied it, that's when he lost it. He took a handleful of Napkins, saturated it in his cup of sweet chili pepper sauce and chucked it at the table. However, the jerk managed to dodge it, the napkins hitting someone else in the face.

Jungkook's eyes widened in fear as he realized who he had just hit.

"Ah crap!" He yelled loudly, as he watched the sauce drip down the face of Mr. Worldwide Handsome. Mr. Worldwide Handsome lifted a hand to his face and wiped some of the sauce, flinging it on the floor. The expression of complete and utter rage was apparent on every inch of his face.


	3. The Bet

The loud chatter of the lunchroom stopped as everyone noticed what had just happened.

Mr. Worldwide Handsome still hadn't said anything at this point, but his face was almost as red as the sweet chili pepper sauce.

The guy Jungkook was aiming for had a smirk on his face, waiting for Mr. Worldwide to shred Jungkook into bits for daring to throw something at him.

But instead of yelling at Jungkook, Mr. Worldwide slammed his tray of food on the guy's table, grabbed the smirking guy by his collar and brought him inches away from his face.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled.

The terrified guy held in the clutches of Mr. Worldwide opened and closed his mouth as he was at a loss for words. Jungkook had thrown the ball.

"If you hadn't dodged it, it wouldn't have hit me!" He continued his tirade. By then, his fangirls started to encircle them like a pack of hyenas.

"Jin!" One of the girls cried out. "Is your face okay?" She asked urgently, but Jin was too preoccupied with the student to answer.

The student finally found his words. "But it was Jungkook who threw it!" He pointed at Jungkook, trying to get the attention away from him.

Mr. Worldwide handsome looked up, glaring at Jungkook.

"Hey! You! Respect your school and don't waste food!" He chastized him. Angry at the wasted food.

Jungkook who was holding his breath, finally released it in one big woosh, beyond relieved that his only punishment was being reprimanded by Mr. Worldwide. It would be a nightmare to have his fangirls as his enemies. He shuddered at the thought of it.

Jungkook quickly bowed to apologize. "I'm sorry. I will reflect on that."

That seemed to pacify Mr. Worldwide because he brought his attention back to the student still in his grip.

"How are you going to take responsibility if I get pimples on my face?!" He forcibly pushed the guy away, making him fall to the ground.

The guy just sat there in confusion. At a complete loss as to whyhewas being blamed.

Jungkook tried to slink away but was stopped by Jin's booming voice. "Where do you think you're going?!"

Jungkook froze, groaning as he slowly turned around.

"You too! How will you take responsibility if I get pimples?"

Jungkook was starting to get annoyed about this guy and his pimples. But he tried to avoid showing it so he could deescalate the situation.

"I am sorry." He did a small bow again. "If you get any blemishes on your face, I will try my best to take responsibility."

Jin nodded his head in approval and told him he could leave.

Jungkook turned around and walked away as fast as he could without running. He heard a chair scrape across the floor as Namjoon got up and followed him.

Once they were safe outside, Jungkook supported himself against the wall, trying to calm his beating heart.

Namjoon placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "You okay?" He asked. "Having Jin that angry, and it being directed towards you... it can be scary."

Jungkook started to laugh like a madman. "Jin is nothing. You should see my brother. But what I was afraid of was those girls."

Namjoon furrowed his brows together. "What?" To him, they seemed harmless.

Jungkook looked at Namjoon in disbelief, his mouth gaped open. "What do you mean??! Those girls are crazy over him and if you mess with him, you mess with the entire pack. And I for one have seen how crazy fangirls can get." He visibly shuddered. "You do NOT want them as your enemy."

Jungkook peeked inside the cafeteria and saw that Jin was still lecturing the guy. He even felt a little sympathy.

Namjoon began to worry. If Jungkook was afraid of them, maybe they were a force to be reckoned with. "But they can't be all that bad?" He tried to reason. "After all, they do go to a very reputable school..."

"Nonono. The more rich they are, the nastier they get. Watch. From tomorrow on, if Jin gets a pimple, all hell is going to break loose on that guy." Jungkook shook his head and grimaced at all the things they would do to him.

"On the bright side, we won't be public enemy number one for a while." Jungkook gave Namjoon a big smile, trying to stay positive.

The next day, Jungkook came in extra earlier to have no chance of running into those girls.

As he swung open the doors to the main hall, there were only a few people at the tables. Mainly the ones who actually took this school seriously. Well, except one guy who caught Jungkook's attention.

He was sprawled on the lounge chair in an odd position, with some serious bed head.

Jungkook chuckled and turned to head towards his class when he saw a stack of bright yellow fliers on the table in front of the announcement board. He backtracked and took a look at it.

Attention:

The school's sports festival is going to be held within a week. All wishing to participate need to fill out this form and submit it to the physical education teacher.

Jungkook grabbed the flyer and sat down at one of the tables to eagerly fill it out. He was halfway to the gym to hand in his flyer when he stopped abruptly, an evil grin spreading across his face from ear to ear. He sprinted back into the main hall.

By the time he was done, the majority of his classmates had already trickled in. He automatically glanced towards Namjoons' desk. And as soon as he caught sight of him, he slid onto Namjoons' desk. "Rap monster!" He yelled happily.

Namjoon dropped his books on the floor. "Dammit!" He cursed as he reached down to pick up his books. "Don't scare me like that!" His voice echoed against the thick wood under his desk.

"Sorrysorry!" Jungkook halfheartedly apologized as he slammed the flyer onto Namjoon's desk.

Jungkook could barely contain his excitement as Namjoon warily picked up the flyer. "A sports festival??" Namjoon asked, not entirely sure what Jungkook wanted from him.

"Yeah! I signed up for it! Well... The main event." Jungkook bounced up and down on the desk, barely containing himself.

Namjoon laughed at him, Jungkook's excitement made him happy.

Their fun was ruined when Yoosung and that guy from yesterday walked up to them. "You're going to compete in the sports festival?" Yoosung asked in disgust.

Jungkook immediately changed his demeanor. "And your point?" He sneered at them.

"No one is going to cheer you on. Plus, by the looks of you, you won't get far." The other student chimed in.

Yoosung started to snicker. "Good one, Ji-hoo."

"You should just drop out of it now." Yoosung continued.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at them. "Sign up for the festival's main event." He challenged.

Both their faces dropped as they were taken aback by his challenge.

"Why should we?"

"Why not? You said I probably wouldn't get far, so it should be easy to win against me, right?"

Yoosung faultered, at a loss of what to do.

"What do we get out of it?" Ji-hoo demanded.

Jungkook pursed his lips as he thought of what to bet on. His face lit up. "If you complete the course before I do, I'll let you do whatever you want to me for a week without complaint."

"And not saying we're going to lose, but what would you get out of it?" Yoosung asked. His offer was tempting, but would the benefits be worth it?

Jungkook pleasantly smiled. "You'll stop bullying him for the rest of the school year." He pointed to Namjoon.

"Is that it?" They asked, not expecting that.

"Yup!" He cheerfully responded. "Take it or leave it."

Yoosung and Ji-hoo looked at each other and nodded their heads. "We accept."

Jungkook shook their hands in agreement.

"By the way, I hope you know that you need a partner for this challenge. Good luck finding one." Ji-hoo taunted him.

"I already have a partner. It's Rap Monster!" Jungkook shot back.

A booming "WHAT?!" echoed throughout the classroom. Heads turned towards the sound; Namjoon had his mouth gaped open as he stared at Jungkook in utter disbelief.

"Ah yes. I forgot to mention that I signed you up too." Jungkook nonchalantly responded as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Rap monster?" Yoosung scrunched up his face at the nickname. "How cute." He said dryly.

"Well. See you at the festivalRap Monster." Ji-hoo emphasized, heading back to his desk.

Jungkook waved a hand in front of Namjoon's face. "Hello? You okay there?"

Namjoon still hadn't recovered and was frozen in shock. Sport festivals were not his forte, especially since he's cursed with breaking things.

"Why did you sign me up without asking??"

"Because I knew you'd say no. And I also needed a partner."

"You still did it when you knew I would say no?!" Namjoon tried to keep his voice down.

Jungkook grimaced, knowing he shouldn't have done it, but it would be fun, Rap Monster just didn't realize that yet.

"I have to go get my form back before class starts." He got up, ready to head towards the door.

"It's too late." Jungkook quickly said. "Unless... you want to pay the cancellation fee... It's about 100 dollars." Jungkook felt guilty about lying, but he really wanted to do this competition.

"100 dollars?!" Namjoon exclaimed. "What is wrong with this school?!" He groaned as he sat back down resting his head against the desk.

Jungkook no longer sported the goofy grin he always had on. "I'm not here to lose."


End file.
